


Jesse Learns To Read

by solivaganteros



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neurodivergent Gustavo Fring, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solivaganteros/pseuds/solivaganteros
Summary: He catches it in his face: when he’s happy, it's all over his face. He’s relaxed, the smile reaches his eyes, but it’s like, twitching ‘cause it’s not used to doing it naturally. When they’re close together, Gus would reach out, squeeze his hand, or his shoulder, or the back of his neck, and he does this little massaging motion with his fingers like some sorta stimulus between the both of them.
Relationships: Gustavo Fring/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Jesse Learns To Read

**Author's Note:**

> gGrgrhh I was so all over the idea of Gus having some traits of neurodivergency that probably haven’t resurfaced until trauma happened, so I wanted to spill that over here. mostly stemmed from the thought of Gus having to stim.

What did being in a relationship with Gustavo Fring look like?

He... doesn’t actually know. He doesn’t even know if that’s what they’re calling this now. A relationship. Like. A romantic relationship. For awhile, Jesse had never thought in his entire life that he’d hear the words ‘Gustavo’ and ‘romance’ in one sentence, but every time he thinks about the man, as much as it makes him happy and calm and all sorts of unusual lovey dovey bullshit it’s like. A brick to the fucking teeth. 

Like, yeah, sure, their relationship is slow, Jesse respects that ‘cause it seems like the guy doesn’t know what to make of himself. Or, at least, that’s what he suspects. Gus kinda just isn’t much of a talker unless there’s anything about business or deals or shit like that. As much as Jesse’s learned to enjoy listening, he’s realized one thing: the dude is  _ awkward _ .

Maybe that’s why he and Mike get along. They’re both old and they don’t have any time for small talk, and it makes Jesse snort to think about them having some weird telepathy thing going on whenever Gus has his ‘aggressive work mode eyes’ on. Mike’s got his Mike Eyes on all the damn time. 

And yet he digresses. ‘Cause Gus isn’t all talk for a reason. Jesse’s learned that emotions get really hard for the guy especially— it ain’t even outside the whole ‘stab a bitch to prove a point’ deal. Nah.

He catches it in his face: when he’s happy, it‘s all over his face. He’s relaxed, the smile reaches his eyes, but it’s like, twitching ‘cause it’s not used to doing it naturally. When they’re close together, Gus would reach out, squeeze his hand, or his shoulder, or the back of his neck, and he does this little massaging motion with his fingers like some sorta stimulus between the both of them.

And Jesse thinks, maybe he understands that shit. Like. If you feel good, you want to feel something good, but he doesn’t know if it’s his skin that Gus likes or the bones underneath. 

Knowing that guy intimately is hard. Mike gets his cues but even he can’t read whatever it is on Gus’s mind and that’s what worries and scares the shit out of everybody. He doesn’t know what Gus sees in him because he’s pretty sure he knows that he isn’t just worth working the meth lab anymore. Anything he does for the man, he’s worth Gustavo’s arms around his body, his face buried in his shoulder and that sharp inhale he can practically feel before he squeezes him as close as he can. They don’t kiss a lot— or, it’s more like, Jesse does the kissing first and Gustavo never minds it. 

Jesse pretty much picks up that it’s his opposite to when he’s angry. If he’s ever genuinely happy about something, he needs something to hold on to because for whatever reason, the guy has a _massive_ tendency to tremble like he’s in withdrawal.

Jesse’s looked it up before; something about some effect to anxiety. Gus is never anxious. He’s just into routines, making sure everything’s all he’s planned, probably some OCD level shit considering the guy likes to fold his clothes real neat before doing any sort of bullshit. 

Then again, he’s also read that angry guys have the same level of anxiety if they gotta get  _as_ mad. When Jesse’s anxious his hands go everywhere, anywhere, anything to make himself feel better, but if he’s missed Gus being scared of something, he’s never seen the guy’s hands dart or flap around like he’s seen some other people do.

Right now, Gus is calm. He doesn’t move, he’s practically a rock, reading through these files, waiting for him to quit it. 

“Yes?” 

The guy doesn’t even look up. Jesse’s been staring too much, trying to see if Gus has been thinking of anything that wasn’t his papers or pens. He leans back, resting against the chair he’s already on.

“Nothing,” Jesse answers, waiting until Gus looks up to him. He gives him a glance, then Jesse smiles. “Just wanted you to look at me.”

He catches the twitch on the side of Gus’s mouth. “Well, you have what you wanted now.” 

Jesse chuckles. He notices that Gus’s eyes don’t leave him, so he twists his body just enough to get to really face him. “Cool. Good.” He says, inattentively, resting his chin on his palm.

In the corner of his eye, Gus’s fingers swivel his pen lightly, stirringthe air as he doesn’t think to leave his eyes.

Slowly, Jesse reaches out, fingers walking graciously along the surface of the table, until he takes the hand still gripping onto the pen. His fingers reach between his, slowly wedging the pen between the webbings of their thumbs and index fingers, and Jesse sighs when he feels Gus squeeze anyway, fingertips pressing onto the metacarpals of his hand. It’s another one of his harder squeezes, like no matter how much it happens he seems to not want to let it go. 

Jesse blinks, feeling his face heat up when he realizes what’s happening. Gus is looking straight at him, the _real_ , small smile reaching his eyes as he massages lightly, and Jesse’s heart is beating as fast as the urge to kiss him.

He likes Gus a lot. He knows Gus feels the same. For some reason getting to think about that while it’s happening gets him so  warm . Fuck, even Gus _feels_ warm and there’s only the table, his papers and his laptop blocking them from feeling anything. His eyes flicker to his lips, but doing that makes him realize that Gus also seemed to have the same idea— he blinks again, face flushing, realizing their noses are only inches apart. 

“Are we heading out soon?” Jesse asks softly. In the corner of his eye, Gus pushes the pen away from their hands, just so their palms could stay together, and now Jesse is very aware of how sweaty his fucking palms are. “Uh,” he breathes, “I’ll cook dinner for us.”

Gustavo blinks slowly. “What will you cook?” 

“I dunno,” Jesse nibbles on his bottom lip, “I’ll figure it out. If we get home soon— that’s a promise!”

“I see.” Gustavo replies just after a beat. His thumb caresses over his skin, and Jesse can’t help but tug it off the table and press his lips onto Gustavo’s knuckles. Almost instantly does it drift away from his face, only for the fingers to wrap under his chin and tug him forward for an actual kiss.

Holy shit. He’s ruining the kiss by laughing to it but he tries his best to hold on, right before they have to breathe. Jesse lets out a weak laugh. 

“ _Wow,_ ” He says, like it’s the first time he’s done this with him. Well, technically, Gus starting something is already a first, but still. His smile doesn’t leave his face and Gus’s eyes crinkle.

“A few more minutes. Then I promise we will be home.” Gustavo reassures, before softly drifting his index finger away from Jesse. Jesse huffs.

“Okay,  fine .” Jesse concedes. Still, he reaches to hold on to Gus’s wrist, deciding to gently thumb down on his veins when he gives him a curious look, before slowly going back to work again. His posture is the same as always, but the grips from his hands are so much looser than they were before.

It’s the same deal, for when they’re driving home. But Jesse’s not looking to distract him, he just can’t help staring at his face. He’s so handsome.

It’s quiet, and it’s peaceful, when the car stops and meets the entrance to Gustavo’s house. 

Jesse waits out the car door, before moving to tangle his fingers in Gus’s. His grin is still all over his face, and he kisses Gus behind the ear just after the man unlocks the door. 

“I know what I wanna cook tonight.” Jesse mutters. Gus turns his head to him, squeezing his hand. His lips quirk _unusually,_ and Jesse couldn't feel any mushier. 

“Oh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to see me have daily nervous breakdowns about either of these two (or both) follow my brba blog at pinkandperishable.tumblr.com! 💕


End file.
